The Order travels 20 years into the future
by Greekmytholgy
Summary: The Weasley twins accidently uses a time turner.
1. prologChapter 1: The time turner

The Order travels 20 years into the future

**Characters in the story**

**People form 1995- **** People in 2015-**

Harry Potter – 15 **Harry Potter - 35**

Ginny Weasley- 14 **Ginny Potter- 34**

George Weasley- 17 **James Sirius Potter-12**

Fred Weasley- 17 **Albus Severus Potter-10**

Bill Weasley- 25 **Lily Luna Potter-8**

Charlie Weasley- 23 **Ron Weasley- 35**

Ron Weasley- 15 **Hermione Weasley (Granger) - 35**

Hermione Granger- 15 **Rose Weasley-10**

Molly Weasley- 46 **Hugo Weasley-8**

Arthur Weasley- 45 **Bill Weasley- 45**

Sirius Black- 35 **Fleur Weasley (Delacour)-38**

Remus Lupin- 35 **Charlie Weasley- 43**

N. Tonks- 22 **George Weasley- 37**

Mundungus- 35 **Angelina Weasley (née Johnson)-38**

S. Snape- 35 **Fred Weasley II-15**

Minerva McGonagall- 60 **Roxanne Weasley-14**

Dumbledore- 115 **Percy Weasley-39**

Mad-eye Moody-33 **Audrey Weasley-39**

Kingsley Shacklebolt-22 **Molly Weasley** **II -9**

Hestia Jones-39 **Lucy Wealsey-7**

**Molly Weasley- 65**

**Arthur Weasley- 64**

**Mundungus-53**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-44**

**Minerva McGonagall-80**

**Chapter 1: The Time Turner**

**1995, August 20 7:45 pm**

**The Order of the Phoenix, the Wesley's, Harry and Hermione are eating dinner at # 12 Grimmauld place. The Weasley twins suddenly ran into the room with a golden necklace.**

**'' Fred, George what do you have there?'' Mrs. Weasley asked sternly.**

**''Nothing mum'' the twins said**

**''If it's nothing then hand it over'' she replied**

**''kay here'' Fred tossed the necklace to Mrs. Weasley and the middle of the necklace started to spin. Hermione saw what it was and yelled '' That's a time turner'' and everyone dives for it but they were to slow, so it smashes on the table.**

**The room started to spin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where are we?

2010, August 20 8:00 PM

Sirius Pov-

When the room stopped spinning, everyone got up from the floor and looked around. Everyone was quite. Then I said ''is this me or am I seeing things? Because this looks like Grimmauld place? It's so happy looking and clean.''

'' Let me see before we move around the house. And yes Sirius it does look like Grimmauld place, but more cheerful.'' Dumbledore replied

''Homolo revero'' (I don't know if this correct or not)

''No one's home let's look around now!'' the twins said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

**Meanwhile outside **

**Harry Potter's pov-**

**Harry **and **Ginny **were leading the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan back to his house for the usual Sunday dinner. **Harry **suddenly stops in his tracks, because he has a strange feeling someone is in the house.

"**Harry **mate, what's wrong?**" Ron Weasley **asks

"Nothing, stay here you guys I need to check something out, okay?" **Harry **replies

"**Harry, **dear at least let me into my own house." **Ginny **said more demanding than asking

"**Ginny**, but everyone else stay put. Even you **James, Louise, Fred, **and **George" Harry **said sternly

"Fine **dad**" **James **replied

"Yes **Uncle Harry**" **Fred **and** Louise **replied

"Okay **Harry-kin"** **George** replied

So me and **Ginny **walked up to the door to our house and unlocked it.

"Homenum revelio" I said and about two dozen purple lights started to float towards the kitchen. We looked at each other with panicked expressions, and then we motioned for the others to follow and started to walk towards the kitchen quietly.

**In the kitchen**

Professor McGonagall pov-

Everyone was looking around the kitchen, when two dozen lights floated into the room and everyone just stared at it. Albus then told everyone to disillusion themselves and the kids, just as 14 adults and 12 children walked in to the room.

We watched as two of them that looked like an older version of one Harry Potter and one Ginny Weasley. They started to talk;

"I don't know see anyone **Ginny**, Hun have you?" Said the Harry look alike.

When did Mr. Potter start calling Hun? I thought.

"No sorry, But at least no more Death Eaters, **Harry**." Joked the Ginny look alike.

"Hey how about this, everyone out and I'll try my new spell out that I invented recently. And no I will not blow up the kitchen **Ginny**, unlike **James** okay?" Said a bushy haired young lady that looks like one miss. Granger (Hermione).

"Fine!" The children whined and the adults said annoyed.

"Alright you heard her, out . . . OUT everyone, NOW "said a young red headed man that looks like one of the Weasley males.

"Kay mom, dad" "Uncle **Ron**" "**Ron**" was heard from the group of people that came in the room ten minutes ago.

We waited for the young lady to do her spell. It looks like Mr. Lupin had figured it out too.

"Alright who is in here? If you don't I'll get the Head Auror and their will be consequences'. Oh did I tell you, you are in his house." Mr. Black walked forward five spaces and appeared in front of her.

"S-Sirius that you? Wait No your dead! **HARRY**, **GINNY**!" She said/yelled

"What? . . . S-Sirius? What's going on here Hermione?" The now reviled Harry said

"I-I don't K-Know!"

"What's going on now? Mione you know not to yell in my house. Gahhh." She turned to face Mr. Black "who are you and why are you in my house Mr." Said a stern Ginny

"What? . . . No you're in my house, this is #12 Grimmauld place right?" Said Mr. Black

"Yeah this is Grimmauld place, but this belongs to the Potter family and has been for 19 years. May I ask who you are? We know you can't really be Sirius, he died in 1996."Said **Ginny**

"What? S-Sirius you can't be dead" Said young Mr. Potter

The other adults ran into the room with their wands at the ready. So, we agreed to reappear ourselves. Every one of them just stared at most of us like they saw a ghost or a few.

**Harry's POV-**

Everyone stared at the intruders.** Molly**,** Arthur**,** George **and** Ginny **were openly crying at the site of Fred the first.

"Guy's we should check if they are really here or they are intruders in disguise, okay?" I said/asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back"

**10 minutes later-**

"I put the kids with **Teddy** and **Victoria**, Kay and I got the serum" I said to everyone.

"Did you take their WWW products? And what room?" Asked **Ginny**

"Yes, I took them away, and they are in **Albus'** room."

'Good give it here **Harry**" **Hermione** said/demanded

"Alright we will start from oldest to youngest, so only three drops, right. Professor Dumbledore you first." Demanded **Hermione**

So Albus went to sit down in a chair before taking three drops of the serum. When done with that Mr. Potter took to questioning him and one of the red headed males took parchment and ink and quill and got ready to record what was being said like in a courtroom at the Ministry.

"Name?" "Albus Percival Walfric Brian Dumbledore" "Profession?" "Transfiguration and Headmaster of Hogwarts" "Siblings?" "Aberforth Dumbledore & Arianna Dumbledore" "One more, when did you break your nose?" "Aberforth did it and because Arianna died" Gasps were gathered from the strangers.

When he was done professor McGonagall sat down after I said "Next professor McGonagall" and me and **Ron** took turns getting everyone and saved me for last.

'Name" "Harry Potter" "what was your room for the first ten years at the Dursleys?" 'The cupboard under the stairs" Harry replied two whole minutes (because he was squirming around). People gasp (the ones who did not know about it). "What is the profession that you would like to take after school?" "To be an Auror" "that's all" After that it was around 10pm.

"Okay, I got a question? What did you mean by 'This is the Potters house and who are you?' and 'What are you doing in my house?'?"Asked Remus.

'"W-What? Oh yeah it is my house and it is the Potters. **Harry** dear can you call the kids and tell them dinner will be ready soon and to wash up? Thanks." **Ginny** said/asked.

"Kay be right back in 15"

**Ginny's POV-**

"Oh I get it thanks." Remus said

"What I don't get it? Can you help Moony?" Sirius asked

"She means is that her name is **Ginny Molly Potter**." Remus stated

"Oh!"

"SHE ACTUALLY MARRIED HARRY POTTER?!" The Weasley son's yelled

"Yeah I did marry Harry Freaking Potter. So what about it?" **Ginny** said/ asked

**15 minutes later-**

"Mom, **James** has my book; please tell him to give it back. Please." **Al **said running into the kitchen and clinging to me.

"**James** give the book back to your brother, NOW" **Ginny** said

"Fine! Here **Albie**" "**James**" "Dad?" "Say you're sorry to **Al**, Now"

"Sorry **Al**" **James** grumbled

"WOW-WOW-WOW! Who are they?" Sirius asked

"Oh sorry kids names please." Molly said

"Yes grandma"

**Professor McGonagall-**

We waited as all 12 children lined up from oldest-youngest. Then the turquoise hair boy started the introduction.

"Hello, my name is **Teddy Remus Lupin**, I am 18. My parents w-w-were Remus and Dora (Tonks) Lupin."

"Hi my name **is Victoria Weasley**, I'm 16, my parents are **Bill **and **Fleur Weasley**, and I'm the eldest Weasley grandchild and the oldest to these two. " She pointed to two silvery haired kids.

"Hi my name is **Dominique Weasley**, I'm 14" "And I am **Louise Weasley**, I am 14 and the last child. I am a part of the Golden Marauders."

"Hello my name is **James Sirius Potter**, I am 12and the eldest Potter child, my parents are **Harry** and **Ginny Potter**. I am also apart of Golden Marauders." Said a young boy who looks like the original James Potter.

"Mom do I have to say my full name?" A mini Mr. Potter look alike says to **Ginny Potter**

"Yes **Al**" "Kay mom"

"My name is **Albus Severus Potter**"

"You named him after Sniviules? " Mr. Black asked

"No, I named him after Professors Snape and Dumbledore, Sirius. No making fun of my sons name" **Harry** stated

"Sorry **Harry**"

"Well anyway I am 10, I am the middle child and that's it I guess." He then went to sit in his mother lap

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but what year is it?" I asked out of curiosity

**Harry's POV-**

**I **had forgot that they were from the past. Ops. " Oh right, sorry, it is the year 2015 August 20, Professor" I said to professor McGonagall .

"Thank you"

"**Harry** dear let's get the introductions done so we could eat? Okay." **Ginny** said

"Alright, kids please just your names for now, then you get to eat." I said

"Kay dad" The Potter and **Teddy** reply

"Okay Uncle **Harry**" The others reply

"**Ted **I amnot your father, please say Uncle **Harry** " I said sternly

"Sorry Uncle** Harry** "**Ted** says

So the rest of the kids in the line took turns just saying their names and then sitting next to their parents.

"Hello my name is **Lily Luna Potter**"

"My name is **Roxanna**" "And my name is**Fred Weasley II**"

"**Weasley**" They chorused together

"My name is**Molly Weasley** **II** and she is **Lucy** and were also **Weasley's** " **Molly** **II **says for her and her twin

"And last but hopefully not least **Rose**" "And **Hugo**" "**Weasley**" **Rose** and **Hugo** say together.


End file.
